


Battlefield Banter

by ChocoToasties



Series: Adversaries? Or Lovers? [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action & Romance, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Flustered Rebecca, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties
Summary: Rebecca Abernathy, professional monster hunter, has unfortunately become the object of our beloved demon butler's affection.God help her.





	Battlefield Banter

Rebecca was getting frustrated. When the Hunter’s Association sent her to London, she was excited about the numerous possibilities. Great Britain is a melting pot much like back home, so there's a sense of familiarity, but with different ingredients (specifically the ancient and supernatural history of the country) comes exciting possibilities. However, when she discovered that a demon was running loose in London, she realized how much work she had her work cut out for her. Not only has she been unable to kill it in the 10 minutes of their encounter, it had the nerve to flirt with her while avoiding all of her blows!

  
The demon who calls itself Sebastian expertly dodged a silver bullet.“I don’t know why you insist on fighting me when there are other… carnal activities to do together. If you could just hear me out-”

  
Another bullet whizzed by his head, which annoyed Rebecca even more. If she wasn’t so flustered, she probably would have gotten a head-shot. Damn that demon’s ways with words!

  
“Your silver tongue won’t save you from my silver bullets you hedonistic bastard!”

  
Sebastian chuckled, flashing his dazzling smile before continuing his approach. “Only if you can manage to land a hit, dear huntress.”

  
A sharp pain in his shoulder immediately followed.

  
“How’s that?” she countered. Finally, a connection!

  
“Impressive,” he replied while willing his shoulder back to normal, “but your words do a far better job at wounding me.”

  
Rebecca fired another shot, this time grazing Sebastian’s hair as he sidestepped closer to her. She decided to give up on projectiles and pulled out her Bowie Knife. It seems unwise to abandon the use of firepower against a powerful foe, but considering the gradually closing distance, she might as well skip to the inevitable.

  
“What? You haven’t been called worse?” she asked tentatively, readying her knife for the fight of her life.

  
“You misunderstand. I’m sad that you underestimate me so.” In a blink of an eye, he closes the gap and gently pins her against the alley wall while effectively disarming her. Her expression couldn’t choose between anger and embarrassment. It was so cute.

  
“While I am gifted in the art of speech, there are far better things I can do with my tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first official fanfic I've done! Feel free to tell me how it is!


End file.
